


Wrapped Up

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A minor injury turns out to be much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Up

Last night had been a pretty bad one. Other than being covered in demon-slime from head to toe, Spike, Angel, Gunn and Wesley had all been injured in some way during the fight. They’d known they would be outnumbered and it would be a tough job, but you can’t just have baby-stealing demons running amok in the city, so off they went in battle mode. So yeah, it wasn’t easy, but they’d managed to wipe out the demons before they’d gotten hurt too seriously.

Luckily, Wes had become an expert in first aid and was able to clean and suture the wound in Gunn’s side before he called Gunn’s friend Anne to tell her where the missing babies could be found. Spike and Angel were both pretty beat-up as well, but they would heal in a matter of hours and didn’t seem too concerned about it, heading up to bed a good hour before sunrise and collapsing with exhaustion into each other’s arms. 

It was incredibly rare for either vampire to wake during the day, but they had blackout shades in their room just in case. Angel was awakened by Spike, who was very oddly emanating heat from his body and making desperate painful sounds while still sleeping. Angel didn’t want to startle him but he had to know what had gotten Spike in this condition. 

Angel tilted Spike’s head up from where it rested on his chest and whispered, “Spike. Spike, what is it? What’s the matter?”

Spike immediately opened his eyes and sat up, looking first startled then like he was in a lot of pain. “What the hell _is_ that? My leg, it feels like I’ve stuck it out the window at high noon, I don’t-”

Cutting him off mid-sentence, Angel threw the blanket to the floor, uncovering Spike’s naked body. Normally this was a sight that got quite a different reaction from Angel, a “rated-R” kind of reaction. Now, he was single-minded in his search for what had caused his love so much pain. 

They both saw it at the same time. Spike knew he’d gotten a gash on his calf - he’d felt it, and he’d been pissed that his jeans were sliced. But no one expected that it wouldn’t just heal itself like all of his other cuts and bruises always did. 

Examining the wound closely, Angel could tell what the problem was in just a few seconds. One sniff had given it away - poison. Obviously, poison especially meant to keep a vampire from healing. Those demon bastards had been expecting the team to come after them, and probably had it made specifically for either one of the vampires they were likely to encounter. Fuck. 

“What is it, Angel? It hurts like a motherfucker. And why do I feel… _warm_?”

Angel looked up at Spike and gave him the bad news. “Poison. Whatever cut you there, it had poison on it. Vampire-specific poison, clearly. But without knowing what it is, I don’t know how to treat it.”

The frustration in Angel’s face was as clear as the pain in Spike’s. Before he knew it, Spike was shedding actual tears and using every profanity he knew (quite an extensive amount) in an attempt to focus on his anger instead of this horrible pain. It didn’t work. Within just a few more minutes, he’d stopped his tirade and just lay there crying. Angel had gotten up and called Wes, then got back into bed immediately. “Hey, hey it’s all right”, he said, trying to be comforting. “Wes is gonna come up and take a look, see what he can figure out. Not like we can just go back and ask what it is, since we killed them all.”

Spike just pushed his way closer against Angel and tried to appreciate the strong arms around him. Angel did his best, wiping and kissing away Spike’s tears and assuring him that he wouldn’t be alone for a minute, that Angel would be right there with him no matter what. 

Even knowing Spike for well over a hundred years, Angel had never seen him like this, so distraught and vulnerable. And nothing made him angrier than not being able to _fix it_ , to take the pain away.

Hearing footsteps in the hallway, Spike managed a weak, “Hey, if he’s coming in here, cover me up, will you?”

“Of course, love.”

Wesley’s inspection was thankfully brief. He didn’t know what it was, but thought maybe if he went back to where the demons had been hiding, there would be something left behind to give a clue as to what they had used.

Alone again, Angel held Spike close to him and tried to reassure him that Wes might find a way to fight the poison so he could heal. “Even if he doesn’t, even if we just have to wait for this to run its course, I won’t leave you, I swear.” It was the best he could do under the circumstances, but luckily it did give Spike a certain measure of peace. 

“You’re too good to me”, he whispered through his tears. Angel kissed him again and told him something he’d felt for a long time but never said. 

“There’s nothing on this earth that’s too good for you, Spike. Here, see if this helps”, Angel finished, holding his wrist to Spike’s mouth. He fed a little, and it actually did make him feel a bit better. 

For now, Spike was content in his knowledge that Angel wouldn’t leave him, that he’d stay right here kissing away his tears and easily giving all the comfort he had. “Don’t know how I’d make it without you, love.”

Angel gave him a small smile and responded, “And you won’t get a chance to find out, if I have any say in it.”

The two of them had been through so much together, and their relationship had some pretty low points over the decades. All that mattered now was that they’d both found exactly where they belonged - together.


End file.
